


Sing we joyous all together

by aces_low



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas songs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces_low/pseuds/aces_low
Summary: Five times nobody wanted to sing along with Ray, and one time someone did.Written for gen kill holidays - Day 8 - Holiday Songs





	Sing we joyous all together

one.

_“We wish you a Merry Christmas, we WISH you a Merry Christmas…”_

Poke rolls his eyes at the wailing sounds of Ray’s singing as it gets closer and closer.

“ _…and a Happy New Year!_ Hey, Poke.”

“It’s not even eight in the morning. You know that, right?” Poke asks rhetorically, Ray has never cared about the time when it comes to making the most noise possible. In fact, he seems to prefer the earlier the better for his loudest noises.

“It’s Christmas Eve Eve Eve,” Ray says, walking into the breakroom, setting his travel mug on the counter and pulling off his coat.

Poke pours his coffee as soon as the last drop plops into the carafe.

“Yeah, we’ve been listening to your songs all month,” he mutters as he pours. “I can’t wait for it to be over.”

“Aw, you don’t mean that,” Ray says, eyeing the coffee before grabbing his mug. _“I won’t go until I get some, I won’t go until I get some-“_

“Ok, here,” Poke cuts off the singing, and pours some coffee into Ray’s outstretched mug. “Now, go to your desk and shut the hell up.”

Ray grins and leaves without another word.

Poke sighs. He’s just about to take a drink when the screeching starts up again. He knows it’s going to be a long day.

 

two.

_“It’s just anooother hooomemade Christmas in Kentucky.”_

“Really, Ray? Kenny Rogers?”

“Would you prefer the Dreidel Song?” Ray asks, poking his head up from his computer to look across the desk at Brad.

“I’d prefer you to shut up.”

_“Just odds and ends I fashioned with-“_ Ray continues singing before a pad of Post-It notes is launched at him, hitting him square on the nose, and Trombley’s voice floats up from behind his own cubicle. 

“I thought you were from Missouri.”

 

three.

Walt places a chaste kiss on Tim’s cheek, who is just dropping Walt off after their quick lunch together before Tim has to go to work the evening shift at the hospital. Tim doesn’t even look around to see who might be watching, which is growth for him.

Unfortunately, that’s about the time when Ray decides to pop his head around the corner.

_“On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me…”_ he sings then holds his arms out at Tim, who just stares at him for a moment before turning back to Walt.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” Tim says to Walt before walking past Ray without a word.

“C’mon, Doc, I know you know this one," Ray calls after him, then turns to Walt once Tim is out of sight. “Your boyfriend’s kind of a dick.”

Walt walks with Ray toward the breakroom and shrugs his coat off.

“He has to get to the hospital. He barely had time to get lunch with me.”

Ray rolls his eyes. “Yeah, that’s why he didn’t sing with me.”

“12 Days of Christmas is a really long song,” Walt reasons with a shrug.

 

four.

“Go away.”

_“Been an awful good girl.”_

“This isn’t funny.”

_“Santa Baby-“_

“Brad, he’s doing it again,” Trombley whines.

_“Forgot to mention one little thing…a ring.”_

Brad sighs and gets up, making his way over to the printer where Ray has ambused Trombley.

“Ray, stop singing Santa Baby to Trombley, you know it makes him antsy.” Brad can’t help but grin at how flustered Trombley looks, but he tries to keep his tone serious as he continues. “In fact, stop singing altogether, I think you’re giving everyone a headache.”

Ray scoffs. “No way, I’m the only one here with Christmas spirit.”

Brad rolls his eyes.

“It’s Christmas Eve Eve Eve, Brad. I know you’re all done with _your_ celebrations, but we still have Christmas.”

“Oh please, you and the rest of the country celebrate Christmas all month long, if not sooner. You’ve celebrated enough to make sure Santa brings you everything you’ve asked for.”

Ray smiles wide. _“Santa honey, I want a yacht and really that’s not a lot. Been an angel all year,”_ he sings and bats his eyes.

Brad makes sure he’s turned around and walking back to his desk, before he lets himself chuckle.

He’s only able to sit down before he hears the familiar whine.

“Brad, he’s still doing it!”

 

five.

“Alright, guys, I’m headed home,” Walt calls to the rest of his coworkers.

“But baby it’s cold outside!” Ray yells from his desk.

Walt rolls his eyes as he wraps his scarf around his neck.

“Anyway, everyone, have a good Christmas slash long weekend.”

_“But baby it’s cold outside,”_ Ray yells again, this time a little more in tune with the song. 

He pops his head up from his desk before rushing over to Walt. 

_“Beautiful, what’s your hurry?”_ Ray sings as he approaches. 

“Seriously, Ray. I’m going.” 

_“Beautiful, please don’t hurry.”_ Ray takes one of Walt’s gloved hands in his own. 

“You’re skipping lines again, Ray,” Brad calls from somewhere in the office that Walt can’t see. 

Ray continues, ignoring Brad completely. _“Baby, it’s bad out there.”_

“I’m not singing with you, Ray,” Walt points out. 

_“No cabs to be had out there.”_

“Well, it’s a good thing I brought my own car, then,” Walt counters, though he can feel a grin fighting to grow on his lips.

_“Your eyes are like starlight now.”_

“Is this grounds for harassment?” Poke calls out. 

“If someone wants to report him to HR be my guest,” Brad responds.

Ray continues to sing, taking Walt’s other hand now, and Walt has lost the battle of holding in his laughter. But he’s standing firm on not singing along with Ray, he’s been the one singing with him all month long and Walt is pretty worn out on it.

_“Baby, don’t hold out, baby, it’s cold outside,”_ Ray wails, distracted enough by trying to nail his song that Walt is able to maneuver out of his grasp, calling out one last goodbye to his coworkers before he makes his way to the stairs.

“Hey, it’s not even snowing,” he hears Trombley comment right before the door closes behind him.

+one.

When Nate opens his front door it’s to the smell of cookies baking and the sound of Ray singing along with the radio to ‘All I Want for Christmas is You’.

He grins and pulls off his gloves and hat and coat as quietly as he can, enjoying listening to Ray’s singing when he thinks no one is around. When he’s singing by himself he actually has a decent voice, not that Ray wants anyone to know that.

Nate peeks his head into the kitchen to see Ray bobbing his head to the song as he stirs something. He watches for a few seconds before he can’t help but join in.

_“What more can I do? Baby all I want for Christmas is you,”_ he sings, startling Ray just a little.

Ray turns toward him, his eyes bright and his smile wide. Nate slides next to Ray, grabbing his hands to make him set what he’s stirring down so he can spin him as they sing along to the radio together, both of them trying and failing to match Mariah’s intensity as they sing, _“Santa won’t you bring me the one I really need?”_

Ray is back to his screeching instead of singing, but Nate doesn’t mind. Instead, just pulls him into a kiss before he can try to nail the high note. Ray grins into the kiss, probably fully aware of Nate’s plan.

When they pull back he’s still smiling as he goes back to stirring what looks like fudge.

“How was your day?” Nate asks, rolling up his sleeves and making his way over to wash his hands in the sink in order to help out.

“Mm, fine, except _nobody_ wanted to sing Christmas songs today. On Christmas Eve Eve Eve!"

Nate quirks an eyebrow. “I don’t think you can have an Eve Eve Eve, just an Eve Eve is pushing it.”

“First of all, I can have whatever I want. Secondly, it’s the last time we were gonna see each other before Christmas, and nobody was in the spirit. It’s just sad, where’d all the magic go?” Ray asks, and Nate is pretty sure he’s not being serious but decides not to risk it.

“You know, I’ll always sing with you,” he promises, kissing Ray on the forehead.

Ray smiles and leans into his chest. “That’s why I married you.”

Nate savors the moment before the timer on the oven goes off and Ray jumps back, remembering what he’d been doing.

“Get those out, and put ‘em on the cooling rack,” Ray directs him, going back to his bowl.

They sing along to the radio together as they work side by side before Nate remembers one of Ray’s favorite things to do when it comes to singing Christmas songs at work.

“You sang Santa Baby to Trombley, didn’t you?”

Ray doesn’t respond, just sends him an impish grin as he continues singing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
